


I made a pretty girl laugh with a silly joke and I got so flustered that I apologized.

by brxkenarrxws



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betaed, Bisexual Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, F/F, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, you can pry these headcanons out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: Her laugh almost seemed to make time halt. Asuna had rarely, almost never heard Alice actually laugh. There were the occasional giggles and chuckles of amusement, sometimes a faint "pfft" would come from the girl, but she had never outright heard her laugh.Asuna's heart picked up its pace, as did time. The girl's face felt extremely warm."I-I'm sorry!" Asuna blurted out, flustered. Alice's laughter died down, yet she continued giggling softly as she looked at Asuna, a bit confused."What are you sorry for?" Alice asked, wiping a laughter-induced tear from her eye with her finger.ORAsuna makes Alice laugh and then gets flustered.
Relationships: Yuuki Asuna | Asuna/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I made a pretty girl laugh with a silly joke and I got so flustered that I apologized.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS TOTALLY INSPIRED BY "TEENAGE DREAM" BY KATY PERRY, "CIRCLES" BY POST MALONE, A TUMBLR SCREENSHOT AND A LESBIAN ANIME THAT MY FRIEND GOT ME INTO (I'M FUCKING LOOKING AT YOU CALLUM)
> 
> ENJOY MY FAVORITE UNDERRATED RAREPAIR
> 
> \--  
> Beta reader: @reallyconfusedfangirl on Ao3

There were a lot of things that Alice did to Asuna without even trying or meaning to.

Example: fluttering heart.

Alice had a kind of beauty that Asuna found rare. Her eyes looked as if they were made from sapphire stones, polished over and over and over until they were flawless. Asuna could stare into those blue orbs for ages and never get tired of them.

When those eyes looked over at Asuna and locked with her own caramel ones, Asuna's heart skipped a beat. Warmth rushed through her entire body until it gathered in her face, tinting her cheeks with a faint red hue.

And her laugh, oh the things the golden-haired girl's laugh did to the light brown-haired girl. Even if it was just a quiet chuckle, Asuna felt her heart race. Alice's laugh was just so...adorable.

The two were enjoying a tranquil chat at the beach while walking over the warm, soft sand. According to the knight, she had never been to the beach, and if she had, she had no memory of it. And so, Asuna practically dragged Alice to the nearest beach, giddy like an excited puppy. 

"You're definitely missing out!" Asuna had said as the pair walked towards the coastline. 

Each of them wore what Asuna called "beach-appropriate apparel" or something along those lines. Alice wore a white tank top that was tied into a knot at her left hip over a blue bikini top. She wore a pair of blue denim shorts and some white sandals that Asuna had lent to her.

Asuna wore a red and white striped tank top over a red bikini top, and a pair of denim short-shorts (she hated calling them booty shorts. Absolutely hated it) and a pair of gray sandals.

When Alice took her first few steps over the sand, she made a comment about how she "felt like an idiot" walking over this new type of terrain. Asuna only laughed and told Alice to take her sandals off.

That suggestion only made Alice more confused. When Asuna insisted, the blonde gave in and took off her sandals. The sand felt...oddly soft under her feet.

After some adjusting to the soft and uneven ground, Asuna and Alice began their walk along the beach, talking.

The two girls were swapping Kazuto stories, each of them giggling at the shenanigans their friend had pulled in the past.

"...and then he tripped as he was trying to get to the boss!" Asuna finished. Alice smiled and shook her head, clearly not surprised by this.

"It seems he's more clumsy than I thought," Alice remarked, closing her eyes. Asuna laughed at that.

"He's really clumsy! It's like he could be fighting a boss and all of his focus is on it, but when something catches his eye, he'll stare at it and then get thrown across the boss room!" Asuna joked. 

Alice snorted before bursting out laughing, her sapphire eyes screwed shut, her mouth open and twisted into an open mouth smile as she laughed. She was laughing so hard that she had to stop walking, or else she would most likely stumble over the sand and fall.

Her laugh almost seemed to make time halt. Asuna had rarely, almost never heard Alice actually laugh. There were the occasional giggles and chuckles of amusement, sometimes a faint "pfft" would come from the girl, but she had never outright heard her laugh.

Asuna's heart picked up its pace, as did time. The girl's face felt extremely warm.

"I-I'm sorry!" Asuna blurted out, flustered. Alice's laughter died down, yet she continued giggling softly as she looked at Asuna, a bit confused.

"What are you sorry for?" Alice asked, wiping a laughter-induced tear from her eye with her finger.

"I-I.." Suddenly, the swordswoman couldn't find her voice. She just stared back at Alice, her mouth opening and closing as she tried and failed to form words.

"I don't know...when you uh..when you laugh it makes me..flustered, for some reason." Asuna explained, averting her gaze. Alice tilted her head curiously a bit, an inquisitive look on her beautiful face.

"Oh? How so?" asked the Integrity knight. Asuna felt her face grow warmer and warmer by the second, and she bit her lower lip nervously.

Silence stretched between the pair for a few seconds until Alice spoke up.

"Asuna? Are you-"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Asuna blurted out,

"I-I love you!"

The swordswoman's eyes widened as soon as she finished her sentence, and she slapped her hands over her mouth, staring at Alice.

Those cobalt eyes went through...something that Asuna could only describe as a processing moment. They were filled with confusion at first, then realization, then...

...happiness.

Taking a step closer towards the other girl, Alice reached her hands out and gently took Asuna's own from her face, revealing her face to be more flustered than it appeared to be when her hands were covering her face, and Alice found it extremely adorable.

Leaning in slowly, Alice captured Asuna's soft lips in an even softer kiss that made Asuna's heart pound against her chest. 

Alice pulled away slowly and opened her eyes to look into Asuna's caramel ones.

"I love you too."

Asuna felt her soul leave her body at that point.

In a good way, of course.

The rest of the evening, Alice and Asuna talked about things like Kazuto and his shenanigans, Klein being Klein, and sword techniques, all while holding hands with their fingers intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an early post for Asuna's birthday! Hope y'all enjoyed <3
> 
> I'd also really appreciate some one-shot requests for some ~lesbian~ ships, since I need to write more >->  
> But yeah, throw your requests in the comments and I'll see them!
> 
> Edit: Posted the old draft instead of the newer draft =v= I fixed it though.


End file.
